One Week
by miikochan
Summary: What happens when a ruthless controlling businessman becomes obsessed with you? Kagome wants to get very, very far away. InuKag


What happens when a ruthless controlling businessman becomes obsessed with you? Kagome wants to get very, very far away. InuKag  
  
One Week  
Chapter 1 by miikochan  
:  
  
He hadn't seen the girl in days, well in person at least. Naraku glared at his picture clad walls. Not even a bit of the wall showed through. The room was the collection room. Though they were all pictures of her young kid to present, doing different things, the real thing would be much better. He wanted the real thing and he wanted it right now. Pictures and all the other things with her weren't enough to satisfy his taste. He wanted to... brush her hair? He'd only met Kagome Higurashi a week ago and now he was obsessed, as his maids and butler so warily put it.  
  
It was a bright sunny Saturday, he recalled as he pulled his rolling chair with the girl's smiling amiable face. It appeared as if he had dropped by the Higurashi shrine to pay his respects when he was in town, but in actuality he was planning to buy out the shrine and use the space for his newest buildings for Zenten Corp. when the girl came up the shrine steps and asked him if he was new to the shrine. So they talked and talked. It was the first time a girl was nice to him.  
  
All the women he'd known, including his dead mother and two younger sisters, were rather cold and despised him, calling him a greasy haired freak You have no brain, ya fagot! or Get away, jackass!! I hate you!! He even remembered quite clearly what his mother told him on her death bed...  
  
He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, combing dirty fingernails through dark greasy locks when she rasped, Naraku... Come here... When he took a pale limp hand in his, she said, I just wanted you to know... that... I... I HATE YOU!!!! Go back to hell, demon- her virulent speech was cut of short by the ever droning heart monitor.  
  
Not that he really cared for what she said or what his sisters said to him. They were a bunch of miserable bitches anyway.  
  
But here was this nice girl that was actually talking to him without malice in her voice. Either she didn't know who he was or didn't care. He owned most of the property the city was on and was friend to the mayor of the city, who did practically everything he told him to, which was how he could get property without too much trouble. He controlled the mayor. People didn't like him that much. As soon as he left the shrine, he felt something clench his heart tight.  
  
He wanted her. Though he'd just met her, he was already obsessing over her. He'd hacked into the Kodak pictures database and stolen all the pictures they had of her, which were few. He wasn't satisfied, so he had a skilled photographer take pictures of her.  
  
There were times she suspected someone was around and the photographer told him, she was planning to go someplace, Kyoto, that week. So he had designers make his newly installed collector's room filled with her. She was on everything he could think of. You must really love this girl, one of the designers had said. Yep, he loved her the day he saw her.  
  
Naraku took a sip of coffee from his, ::gasp!:: Kagome mug and pressed a button on his Kagome phone.  
  
a irritated voice boomed on the receiver.  
  
Good morning, Inuyasha, Naraku answered cooly. This guy was in debt to him and probably could do his bidding.  
  
Shit, asshole!! Did you even look at your fucking clock? It's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning!! ....On Saturday, you fricken' turd!You want money, yes?Doesn't everyone? was the annoyed answer.  
  
Come to my office right now. I have a job for you, he said.  
  
Is it even worth my time?Yes, it's very simple and I'll pay you handsomely.You mean the mayor will pay me.I could blackmail you and take all your property you realize that don't you?  
  
Naraku chuckled darkly, Everyone knows the mayor does anything I say and they can't do a thing about it. So it wouldn't be anything new to them.  
  
There was a pause and an exasperated sigh, How much are you willing to pay?As much as you want.That's because it's not coming from your wallet.Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Dial tone.  
  
He, Naraku Onigumo was going to get wanted. He always did.  
  
-----  
  
Come in, come in, the long haired businessman ushered the younger silver haired man in. Naraku cracked a thin smile, What do you think of my collection room, Inuyasha? It's still under decorated, don't you think?  
  
The young man eyed the embellished room for a moment and blinked incredulously, his golden eyes confused, Wha-what do I think of this? What do I think of **this**? What the hell is it? There were pictures of a young girl with the most innocent chocolate eyes and wavy black hair on the wall. Inuyasha suppressed the urge to gag - not that she was ugly or anything, but because the walls were covered with her brilliant smile. Her face was on the desk, the chair, and even on the stapler! It was suffocating!  
  
Naraku frowned, This is my masterpiece, and the woman is-A young girl, Inuyasha interrupted, his eyes had a sardonic spark in them, and let me guess... A young girl you're obsessed with. Inuyasha expected the older man to at least blush, but his face stayed expressionless and business-like. What a freak. And you'd think he was sicker than before,' he thought with a grimace and began to pity the girl with innocent eyes.  
  
The businessman's eyebrows furrowed, Not obsessed. In love.Keh! Whatever. Love's a funny word comin' out of your mouth. How old is she? She doesn't look like she out of high school, Gramps. You're like forty or something, you friggin' sick bastard. He called me at 4 in the morning to critique his newest victim mural? This is a total waste of time!'  
  
Insulting me isn't going to change my feelings for her, Naraku said calmly, besides, I'm not that old. I'm twenty-eight.Keh! Same thing! he interjected, let's get to the subject. I didn't come here to have some chat about some high school chick. What do you want me to do? He hoped to dear God that it wasn't about the poor girl.  
  
Naraku put a long ghastly white finger to his pale cheek as if in thought and pointed at the wall, Your mission is to bring this lovely creature to me.  
  
How did he know _that_ was going to be the mission? This is stupid, damn it! I don't kidnap little girls and bring them to twisted freaks that will probably lock them in birdie cages.  
  
He was about to leave the room when Naraku replied cooly, Why not? This is simple compared to what I did for you. Let's not forget that you said Whatever trouble you get into the future, I will help you. No matter what it is. That's what you said, did you not?  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of the door.  
  
Naraku smirked, he knew he won already, Don't you remember what I did for you, Inuyasha? I can kick your mother out of the hospital as easily as I paid for her to be there. Naraku was right. His mother was on oxygen tanks because of her smoking habit. He had been skipping out of class just to earn money at different jobs for her treatment when Naraku walked into the pizza parlor that he was working in and said he could help. How the man knew was he had his ways. The businessman had gotten his mother into first class treatment at the best hospital in the city on now what he knew was the mayor's money. Before, Inuyasha had been grateful and said that he would repay him one day as hard as it was to believe.  
  
Naraku's smirk widened when he heard the sound of teeth gritting against each other. Your mother will probably die soon after. Do you want your effort to go to waste?  
  
The young man's hand balled into a tight fist,   
  
Picking up a manilla folder, Naraku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He stiffened. You can ask me for any amount of money, like I said on the phone and it will definitely will go to you. You can ask for an amount for you and your mother to live on like royals for the rest of your lives. So what will it be, Inuyasha? To let your mother die or to do this simple little task?  
  
The tense young man whirled around, suddenly gaining his arrogant streak again and slapped the hand off his shoulder. Hand over the folder.  
  
-------------------  
  
_ Fine. I want three million.Yes, yes... I'll pay it to you in if you get my lovely goddess within a week.A week? I bet I can get her here in less time. If I do, pay me double, Gramps.  
  
_ Inuyasha was sitting in his car, parked in front of the Higurashi residence, flipping through the manila folder.  
  
'Kagome Higurashi... 17...' Blah, blah... Sleeps upstairs in the room by the tree?' How'd he find that out? Freakin' pervert...  
  
He glided up the shrine steps to a two- story house. Though it was pitch black, exception of a flickering lamppost and half moon, his eyes adjusted quickly thanks to his youkai heritage. He rounded the house to find a dark solitary window camouflaged by a leafy tree. That must be it.  
  
He agilely leapt up the swaying boughs and peered through the half opened curtains.  
  
There she was, buried in a sea of blankets. Inuyasha quietly opened the window, to his surprise it wasn't locked, and slipped into the dark room. With cat's feet, he cautiously crept to the sleeping girl. I'll be damned if she wakes up now,' he thought, his eyes flicking meticulously across her sleeping features. Soft curly bangs emphasized her innocent resting eyes, framed by a heart shaped face. Her black locks spread out gracefully like an ebony satin pillow fllled with fluffy feathers.  
  
Kidnapping such an innocent girl went against the morals his mother had drilled into his head. Grimacing, he rested his chin in a callused palm and stared intently, feeling his eyes begin to droop...  
  
An alarm clocked interrupted him from his reverie, he noticed the girl's eyes squinting and face scrunching up in a scowl.  
  
Shit!!' Without hesitance, he darted for the open window a split second before her eyes opened. He perched himself in the branches furthest away from the window. Dammit! I'm such a idiot! I should have just grabbed her right there!'  
  
-----  
  
A sleepy-eyed Kagome glared through squinted eyes at the bouncing alarm clock in annoyance. She slammed a lead like arm on the source of the ever ringing drone, a little too hard.  
  
she murmured, feeling the clock crumble beneath her arm. Not giving the broken device another thought, she remembered why she woke up at the insane hour of 5 in the morning.  
  
Dammit Eri! she cursed as she slothfully drug herself across the worn carpet to flick the light switch, stumbling over a couple objects which she assumed were her overflowing laundry basket and pile of books. Once the lights were on, she dropped down next to her dresser with a duffle bag.  
  
I shouldn't have told her that I was willing to go to that exhibit today... she muttered, sleep still evident in her voice. After stuffing the duffle bag, she was about to slip off her baggy T-shirt and change into an outfit she'd selected when a wispy breeze tickled her cheek. Her window was wide open.  
  
Funny, I don't remember my window being open. Walking awkwardly to shut the window, she spotted a large shadowy form in the leafy boughs of the tree. At first she thought it to be an owl, but owls didn't have long shimmering silver hair, piercing golden cat-like eyes, or crouched like a dog. Neither did they have two dog ears that flicked to every movement and sound she made. A youkai?' Her mouth dropped to make the only noise it knew it could make in a situation like this. She screamed.  
  
----  
  
His ears flattened in response to the girl's cry.  
  
W-who the heck are you? And why are you in my tree?! The girl demanded, arming herself with a baseball bat, and he noted, made of steel.  
  
the girl turned her head to the direction of the voice for a brief moment, giving him the chance to escape to the roof. He took it. His task now grew harder now that the girl new what he looked like.  
  
----  
  
Mama! There's a youkai man in our tree! Kagome gripped the steel bat in a strangling hold.  
  
W-what? Youkai? Where? She turned to see her grandfather looking almost comical, armed with a stack of paper and a night cap. Where is it?  
  
She and her mother shook their heads. The old man was prejudice against the youkai race though for the past half century now humans and youkai lived side-by-side. He would carry the slips of paper everywhere he went and chase an unfortunate youkai, be it a politician or homeless person. Every youkai he came upon he would scream, Youkai begone! chasing them with a scrap of paper.  
  
Ignoring the old man who hobbled around the room letting the force of the scrolls guide him, her mother peered out into the darkness, I don't see anything, smiling sleepily, the older woman patted her daughter's shoulder, You must have been seeing things, dear.But... I think he might have ran away, Kagome persisted, sleepily dropping the bat next to a pile of clothes.  
  
Don't worry, her mother reassured her, If we see anyone hanging around here-I'll string him up by his youkai toes and you may use him as a punching bag, her grandfather interjected, pasting the slips around the window pane. No youkai will be able to pass this seal!  
  
Kagome looked to her mother, Do you want to go downstairs now?  
  
Her mother's response was a bland smile, Sure. I'll make you a quick breakfast before you leave. The two women of the family left the comical elder to his search.  
  
**END**  
  
(Not the story)  
  
Whoa.... this chapter went rather slow than I expected it to, but stories write themselves out don't they? I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my other stories. I'm having minor writer's block with Project: Perfection, but the only other reason I haven't been able to write is I've been adjusting to high school, cross country, traveling, conflicting friends, et c that goes with my life. I've become a very busy person. I somehow squeezed some time in to write this fic on paper before I slept for the past few days. It's like you suddenly get these ideas and you can't let them get away. The cross country season should be over in a couple weeks and I'll have more free time. I know that people have written fics like this, but I'm putting my own twist to it.  
  
_  
_


End file.
